My invention relates to gasoline pump dispensing handles used on pumps in self-service stations. More particularly, my invention is a unique clip designed to hold the dispensing handle in operating (gasoline dispensing) position so that the customer using the pump will not have to keep the handle in operating position by continuing to grasp the handle during the entire time his vehicle's tank is being filled.
Conventional gasoline dispensing handles used in service stations include an automatic shut-off valve which shuts off the flow of gasoline when the tank is full and gasoline begins to fill the filler pipe. Dispensing handles used by attendants of full service pumps are conventionally equipped with a pivoted latch so that the actuating lever can be held open without the attendant keeping a hand on the handle, but these latches are typically removed from self-service pumps.
This lack of a pivoted latch frustrates self-service customers who do not wish to continue holding the handle during the entire filling operation. It also exposes the customer to gasoline-soaked hands, clothing and shoes in the event of over-filling or malfunction of the dispensing mechanism.
A number of devices to keep the dispensing handle in open or operating position have been suggested including the devices shown and described in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,128; 4,216,807; 4,278,116; 4,287,736; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,837 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,066. However, so far as I am aware, these prior art devices have met with little commercial success.
My unique clip is convenient to carry and may, if desired, be carried on the driver's key ring. It may be made of metal or high strength plastic material and being quite simple it is inexpensive to manufacture. Most important, it can be used on almost any type of conventional dispensing handle quickly and without fear of failure or malfunction.
In its preferred form, my clip consists of a C-shaped metal plate of uniform thickness having a rear shank from which two similar arms project at an angle between themselves of approximately 40 degrees. Along the inside face of each of these two arms are six spaced-apart similar flat-faced teeth. It is these teeth which permit my clip to work without slippage or failure on almost all known types of dispensing handles.